La vie
by Pheonix-Sparrow
Summary: Darkish Fic. Slight Yaoi, NaruSasu pairing. I love you, and I want you to know that. Do you know that?


A/n: Well, I wrote this at 12:30 am, so any mistakes in it, blame me! XD Also I was in a dark mood when this was written. And tired.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, there would some slash!

* * *

When you had said goodnight to everyone, in your always cheerful way, nobody knew that there was a chance that they wouldn't see you again. 

And when they said goodnight, when they said that they'll see you tomorrow, they didn't know the pain behind those bright, shining, bright blue eyes of yours.

And when they watched you turn and leave, they didn't know the pain you would put yourself through that night, the salty tears that would fall that cold night.

And they would never know the real you, the things you would do to yourself, sitting on your bathroom floor, the window wide open; the cool air sweeping over your cuts '_It stings'._Your knife, bloodstained and dripping, glinting in the moonlight,hot tears rolling down your cold face, falling on your bleeding wounds.

Falling on the almost fatal wounds you had inflicted upon yourself.

I know.

I know that you blame yourself. And I know that you hate yourself. It hurt to know.

I knew.

I know that you were cutting yourself. I knew what you were going to do. And, I know, that if you had managed to do it, I wouldn't have been able to go on.

I know.

I knew that I had to stop you.

I knew that _I needed _to stop you.

I had gotten there on time; just before the bloodstained metal reached your throat, I reached you first.

I knew.

Now I'm sitting here beside your bed, watching you breathe. Very slowly.Your chest moves with your breath, in a never ending pattern. _Up and down, In and Out._

I'm confused and angry.

_Why would you do that to yourself?_

_Why would you do that to the others? _

_Why would you do that to…Me? _

_Why? Why didn't you tell me? _

My eyes start to water now, the more I think about it, the more it hurts. It scared me, more than ever.

But now,

All I know is that _I love you_, and I want you to know that.

_I need you to know that_.

You keep breathing.

_Do you know that? _

And, what if you knew that before? What if you knew that with every cut you put into your body, you put a bigger one in my heart?

_Would you have done it? Would you have cared? _

I am tired, and I decide not to dwell on this for too long. I lay my pounding head on your un-wounded leg.

I feel movement.

I look up, hopefully. I see your beautifully sad eyes flutter open, and look at me in surprise. You speak to me, utter confusion lacing your stuttering sentence.

"Sasuke? You…you saves me?"You whisper._I know you are confused._

I know.

My sadness for you threatens to come out. ButI need to be strong, I need to hold on.

Before I can nod, I break, and my tears fall, I cry.

I'm crying for you.

I look into your eyes and I know I need not explain. You now understand. You now know, that I love you. And that look in your eyes, tells me, that you love me too.

You are crying now.

I breathe. You breathe.

Andnow, I can rest.

I can rest knowing that you are safe. Knowing that , maybe, now we can try again, and we can make things right. And maybe, we can heal.

I lay beside you, you placeyour head on my chest.

I sigh.

Finally, for once in a long while, I feel comfortable.

You have already fallen asleep. I feel your breathing. I feel your heart beating steadily. It calms me.

I look at you. I look at all your wounds. I look at your beautiful face, your lips, and you.

I look at you .

I pray that you will heal with no scars. I pray you won't be scarred by this nightmare.

But still, I am thankful for you.

And…All I know now, is that,

I am thankful that you are alive and safe with me, that you're beside me.

I now thank you for waking me up to somewhere I belong, And I wish that you can wake up to the same. Also, I want you to know;

The people who hate you, ridicule you, and hurt you, don't matter, they shouldn't matter. You taught me that all I needed was my friends.

_And_ _All you need is us._

As I fall asleep, you nuzzle into my side.

I smile, ever so slightly.

_Today's a new day, and Yesterday's events are gone away, for good._

I love you, and I always will, no matter who you are.

_I love you, Uzumaki Naruto. _

* * *

Wew! I spent 3 hours on that. I re-wrote it and edited it, Damn. That shit was hard! Well, now I ask for some reviews. And, obviously, flames will be used to cook my canned beans and franks! (Canadian, eh?) 


End file.
